The present invention relates to a temperature controlled cart for carrying food and beverage items, medicine and medical supplies, and commercial and industrial supplies.
In certain restaurants, dessert trays or carts are brought to a diner's table in order to showcase dessert items available for purchase. Such items are sometimes real, and other times are actually imitation dessert items, made from plastic, or other materials. Because of the relative short shelf life that certain dessert items may have, having means by which such items can be maintained fresh and also displayed to diners in an attractive fresh manner would be desirable.
In addition to dessert sales in a restaurant, other food items, such as meat, seafood, etc. may be brought to the table for viewing and selection by a diner prior to such items being prepared. It is desirable in these cases to maintain such food items in a refrigerated environment in order to reduce the chance of contamination by germs and bacteria.
Also, certain medicines, medical supplies and commercial and industrial materials may require transport and storage in temperature controlled environments in order to optimize their use.